Alice's story
by Naomi Hale
Summary: This story follows the human Alice  Mary Alice Brandon, from a usual asylum day that unbeknown to her ends in a very unusual way. Three days later she awakes to a new world unchained by memories. It follows her as she meets Jasper and the Cullens.
1. Prologue

Alice's story

_Prologue _

It was thr summer of 1923, I walked across the green head bent to hide my tear streaked face. I couldn't let anybody see me cry! I would already be the talk of the school, could I atleast retain _some _dignity? How could he dump me? _Lilian Ross?_ Nobody dumped Lilian Ross...infact for anyone other than Mark Samuels it would've been social suicide. I sensed that I was not alone, I looked up to meet the curiouse gaze of the Brandon girl.

She was a total social reject, she wasn't bullied or anything, what a waste of out time!, but she was never acknowledged and to do so was against the rules, it wasn't a spoken rule you just knew it...it just wasn't done...most people were scared off by her anyway. The only reason I knew her name was because she lived down my street...well, that was the polite reason, the _real_ reason was, well, she was crazy. Off her rocker.

Some kids say she sees the future...stupid kids...what do they know!, Mary Alice was only nine herself but everybody knew the fairy story of the witch girl who saw the future...the girl they say will appear to you on hallows eve and kill you where you stand if you say her name three times in the mirror. Everybody laughed at it but nobody would dare test it. Some older boys said they tried it once...in their early twenties but my brother was in the crowd...he only said it twice before dismissing it as a stupid kids myth, everybody laughed on the outside but inside...everybody was scared of the Brandon girl.

She was stood perfectly still, a delicate little thing, short too, a little pixie with short spiky black hair, I almost felt my gaze could shatter her. Her wide, bright, blue eyes contrasted amazingly and she stared openly, unblinking. A shiver went down my spine, I smiled to myself...the reaction was stupid, she was harmless and looking at her now I could see that but I couldn't shake the stories, they replayed themselves in my mind.

"He dumped you didn't he?" she said, he pale rose lips curved into a sympathetic smile. "I told you he would" she continued "And for _Clarissa Simons_ too! Don't worry though, Drake will ask you out in a few weeks, mark my words...you'll get along famousely." Her bell like voice was a whisper and I had to strain to hear her though I pretended I couldn't. She was quiet; awaiting my response. I swallowed, something about her unsettled me. My mind changed to the subject of Drake Velmore. _The _Drake Velmore. I never even _dreamed_ it could happen. Mark and Clarissa could get an eyefull of _that_. I shook my head as I got carried away at the ravings of a mad girl. "_freak_" I sneered and walked away, her knowing eyes following me until I was out of sight.

Exactley three weeks and four days later Drake Velmore and myself became the talk of the school. The newest item, the perfect match, the king and queen, the alphas, the two faces of the incrowd.A crowd that was firmly closed to a certain Mary Alice Brandon.


	2. Chapter 1  the final solution

Alice's story

_CHAPTER I _ The final solution

Since Drake confirmed her prediction I often watched the Brandon household at night. _What was Mary doing right now? What secrets did she know? What new visions had she seen? _One night at precisely 11:02 Mary Alice stumbled out of the doorinto the snow presumably pushed.

Her younger sister Cynthia stood behind their mother's fine figure, sillouetted it the doorway. "_HE'S COMING!"_ she screamed desperately.

"Silence yourself Alice, i've had enough of you and your stories. Just be quiet, just, just quiet."

"_But mother he's coming!" _sobbed Mary desperately, her sister disappeared from the doorway, ushered by her father who had been woken by the commotion.

"I've had enough Mary!"

"_Mother_" she begged, lights all down the street were turning on now and curtains were twitching.

"Why can't you just be normal Mary, I try my hardest but you _refuse_ to be helped!"

"mum?"-she was crying now, really crying. Her anguished sobs could be heard in the night time silence, rousing the residents of the street from their sleep. "You were just born wrong Mary. I can't help you anymore...and even if they can't atleast we'll be rid of you. Too long have you shamed our name". There was no hint of sadness in 's voice.

"Mum?"

"Stop it Mary, you could've stopped it years ago but you didn't. _Just stop it Mary_. Take your ravings somewhere else!"

"But it's real mum! It's real and he's coming!"

"Then you're a witch. You're a follower of the devil, spawn of satin. Mary Alice Brandon..._you're evil._"

Though she was wierd, even scary. She had severely damaged the Brandon's social position, they were barely middle class now. had lost his job at the bank, his boss, colleagues, friends, neighbours _even relatives _shunning the man with the mad child...but she wasn't evil. No where near it, infact, before her parents began punishing her for all the wrongs in their lives Mary had been polite, enthusiastic, charismatic and all over charming. If I remember correctly she was a chatterbox, you couldn't get her too shut up. Ashame it was ramblings of the future...she even once told Miss. Evettes down the road the date of her death...thinking back she was correct...

"I'm not mum! I'm not!"

"They're coming Mary, they can cure you. If anyone can"

"There is not cure. _I'M NOT ILL!_"

"_You're dead to me_...I buried my baby Mary Alice a long time ago..._you're dead to me_" - the last words from mother to daughter before slammed the door just as the doctors from the asylum dragged Alice's struggling figure from the snow, strapped her into a straight jacket and sedated her. Her screamed protests became slurred and eventually incomprehendable as the sedative took effect. They grabbed her by the straight jacket that had restrained her and hauled her into the back of a van...that was the last I ever saw of the Brandon girl.

The smoothed down their dazzling white coats and drove away. Iwatched the receeding shape of the little white van until it was no more...as did everybody else. After a few minutes of staring at the spot whertte the van had disappeared around the corner one by one the lights went off.

No one ever spoke of the little mad Brandon girl again. Well, if you go back to that street even now there is a whisper that if on midnight on the the 31st of October, Hallows eve night you look in the mirror and say the name: Mary Alice Brandon three times loud and clear looking yourself in the eye she will kill you were you stand. No one knows of the girl behind the ghost story but there's something about it, even now no one can ever say the last syllable.

That date that marked her gravestone in the small church were I apyed my respects to the 'dead' girl was that of the day she was taken away. I was the only one who cried for her - apart from the mourners but they were paid.

_I will never forget Mary Alice Brandon, though it seems her name has become taboo I remember. I will always remember..._


	3. Chapter 2 Good Morning

Alice's story

_CHAPTER 2 _ Good Morning

I opened my eyes groggily, it was exactley seven year since I had arrived at the asylum. The memories of my previouse life were so painful that I had pushed them to the back of my m,ind and over time..._forgot._

I think it's winter, it is unfavourtably cold. I huddle together with my knees pulled to my chest, there is no protection from the elements. I have been in this asylum since I can remember, they call me Alice and I suspect I am roughly sixteen years old.

I reside in a small with a cold concrete floor. It is dark here, you cannot see. There is one locked door, it is atleast four inches thick and made of iron. The walls are brick and coated in a peeling paint, I cannot see the colour. It is always cold here - But today...it is unbearably cold, yes - today is winters morning. A bitter one at that.

Occassionaly I hear the screams of other patients, they are being treated. If you listen hard enough you can hear other sounds;footsteps...it is easy to distinguish that of the patients and the doctors. The doctor's footsteps are clear, loud and confident, echoing hollowly. Whereas thgose of the patient's are a muffled shuffling - more often than not accompanied by the ramblings of the insane. The high pitched metallic squealing of door hinges grates.

Seldomly you'll hear a door slam, doctor's yell instructions and the usual commotion when they loose control of a patient. Patients banging themselves against their doors...throwing themselves against them even is a daily occurance - it's quite common around midday when the sedatives start to wear off. Then the doctors go on their rounds and it gradually fades away as the drugs are topped up. I don't need sedating, they've learnt this over time.

Sometimes a new patient is dragged screaming into the facility...like lastnight for example, but not often, most are usually out of it before they reach here. I want to see them, to tell them not to fight. If you do you'll end up worse in the end...once you've seen the other side of the entrance you've already lost. Now you can only survive.

There aren't many smells, only that unbearable asylum smell and the faint smell of human excrement that comes with the less able patients, inmates - take your pick...it's all the same here

I heard the loud clanging as the door was unbolted.


	4. Chapter 3 Doctor Robinson

Alice's story

_CHAPTER 3 _ Doctor Robinson

"Good evening Doctor Robinson" I said politely, I like him; he was a good man. _Isn't it strange how in the most terrible place there can be a person so pleasant you could not live with ou them yet...there could be a place so ideal you could remain content and happy your whole life yet never see a friendly face...quaint, isn't it?_ He had arrived just on time...just as I knew he would; I _saw_.

"How many more times must I tell you; please, call me Chris", I heard the smile in his voice. I pictured his face; crimson eyes, ivory skinned, short hazel hair growing in unbrushed tufts. He was young and the most attractive man I had ever set eyes on. Though it is also true that in the asylum most other men have a large beard, deep wrinkles and tired, uncaring eyes. His movements so fluid, so sure, so light and unusually quick. I liked Doctor Robinson and he liked me, he was my one and only friend. A thing I cherished below no other.

I replied as usual; "Atleast once more Doctor"

"And why is that ?" His chirpy, cockney accent genuinely curiouse. I smiled at his manner. "I find such casualties out of place in such a venue. Wouldn't you agree?..doctor"

"Indeed I do, indeed I do " he replied kindly. I looked up squinting in an useless attempt to see through the blackness. "And for what reason Doctor?" I asked trying to postphone my treatment for aslong as possible.

"Because it's a terrible place cherub and the sooner you're out of here the better" - he was cheerful as usual.

"The only way i'll get out is through death Doctor" I stated. The cheerful atmosphere that came with suddenly changed as he froze. He crouched down on me no longed light hearted, his youthful, glee filled eyes were seriouse as he fixed me in his gaze. "...And ...Why do you say that? "Are you feeling ill sweetie?"

"He's coming. He's closer. He just needsz to find a way. Undetected you see...that's half the fun for him Doctor."

"And who is _he_?" Chris asked seriousely, we hadn't talked much about my visions though chris didn't judge me like the others...he accepted me.

"James Doctor. His name is James"

"Well, how does this James expect to get through that" - he gestured to the iron door behind him.

"oh, that's no problem, he's like you...the eyes, the skin...but more powerful than you can imagine...He doesn't want a walk in the park Doctor, he want a challenge"That's why he's going to do it undetec ted you see - leave no trace. You'll come in one day to find me drained of blood"

"_Drained of blood" _He echoedquietly, his voice had an edge of something I couldn't identify.

"Yes Doctor Robinson, he wants my blood. He'll rip out my throat and feast on my blood...he's decided Doctor. Now that I wait around for death to set me free "Not that I don't enjoy your company Doctor. It's quite pleasant" I added as an after thought.

"Drained of blood you say?" - there was a long pause before he swallowed and got to his feet with a laugh. "Impossible" He chuckled, "I can conclude that you are quite safe "

He checked his watch, "Oh, now come along 's time" A single tear rolled down my cheek and breaking the silence as it fell softly to the concrete floor.

"Ofcourse Doctor" I replied shakily.


End file.
